


The Thing About Love

by Zenairis



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I just wanted something fluffy, Love them, M/M, breif mentions of galra, brief mentions of kolivan and antok, dreamworks stop being rude to our children i stg, i love the blade they are underappreciated, kinda rushed, kolivan can kolirun outta here with me i stg, s3 has me shook, shiro's a s s though, smol n quick fic, that's irrelevant but whatever, this is short, too much angst, unedited because fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenairis/pseuds/Zenairis
Summary: The thing about love is that it never comes easily.





	The Thing About Love

**Author's Note:**

> short fic because im unmotivated weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

The thing about love is that it never comes easily. It comes in overwhelming waves of hardships and emotions. The thing about love is that it may not last forever and you have to be okay with that. Sometimes forever just simply isn’t long enough. It’s short-lived. Forever may sound like an eternity, but just like everything else, it eventually must come to an end. Sad as it may be, you need to accept the fact that love can never be tamed. It’s the swelling of your heart each time that special somebody looks at you with their eyes full of warmth. The suffocating feeling when they glare at you and get into fights. Love is the one emotion that varies so much it is often mistaken for others. In fact, love is a mix of emotions, mostly those of hatred. It writhes within everyone like a spiteful snake preparing to strike. No matter how many times you try to stamp it out, it’ll always come back. 

At least, that’s what my mother always told me. I see now that she was wrong. When I’m with Shiro, the love and warmth he emits is the only thing I’ve ever craved. It makes me feel whole once again. He makes me feel safe and I’ve realized that his love is the only thing that could ever wash away the pain, the wounds, and the taunting melancholy.  
So many people believe that loveis a lie but that’s not true. It’s rejection that hurts. Losing a loved one that hurts. Losing something irreplaceable that hurts. Not love. Love is what makes everyone whole once again. If everyone learned to love things wouldn’t be so bad. Shiro and I and the rest of the universe wouldn’t be at war with the Galra, a once peaceful race. Ulaz and Thace would be living happy lives along with the rest of the galaxy, only if the Galra could learn that greed and envy are dangerous things that they should never let consume them. Time will only corrode them further. Things have changed though. Voltron is rising and news is spreading like wildfire. Rebels have popped up everywhere, though they’re distrusting of the Blade of Marmora. The Blade deserves the most respect but I can see where everyone is coming from. Shiro and I talk regularly with Kolivan to help him through the grief of losing his mate, an emotion I know all too well. 

Shiro and I are broken puzzle pieces forced together by the fate of the universe, and we’re okay with that. Because the thing about love is that it brings together even the most unlikely of friends and lovers, it blossoms and then pulls the two together like a magnetic force.  
Truly a remarkable emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> doot doot  
> this is unedited and kinda rushhhheedddeded  
> kudos n comments appreciated  
> send me prompts please i have zero creativity


End file.
